Queen Iduna
by Pretendimacarrot
Summary: Queen Iduna knows where Elsa got her Ice powers from. She just chooses not to say. AU where Queen Iduna is Jack's sister.


** Warning: I have not watched Rise of the Guardians nor Frozen for a while. I tried with my** **research but things may still be inaccurate. **

Every night, Queen Iduna would go to her daughters' room and wish them good night. She would gently lift a warm blanket over them, kiss their foreheads, and wish sweet dreams upon them. This routine started when her eldest daughter, Elsa, got her own room at the age of 4. The days when she couldn't wish them sweet dreams and wrap a warm blanket over them would leave her almost paranoid. It gave her the feeling that she needed to get something productive done, or that she had forgotten something important and all though she wished she could do this every night, it wasn't always possible.

One night right as she was heading towards Anna's room, Elsa came running up to her, hollering, "Wait! Wait!". Iduna stopped and looked at her, curious to hear what her daughter needed to say. She led Elsa to a chair and sat down to reach her eye level. Elsa was fairly tall for a seven-year-old, but still not tall enough to reach her mother's eyes without having to tilt her head at what seemed to be a steep angle. She nodded at her, a motion indicating that it was alright to speak. "Um...", Elsa began. "What if I don't have a sweet dream?", She asked. Iduna was confused at first. What brought on this question?

"Elsa, dear, why are you asking this?", She questioned her. She was curious about why Elsa would bring this up, especially now, when she was supposed to be in bed. "Well, yesterday I didn't have a sweet dream. It was a bad one. Me and Anna were going into the snow, then this scary man came, and whenever he touched the snow, it would turn black, and then he chased us!", Elsa told her story with a frightened look on her face then frowned. "After that, I couldn't sleep," she finished. Her mother softly smiled. A nightmare, of course. Elsa was young and probably hadn't had a nightmare before, or at least not one as bad as that.

"Listen, if you ever have a nightmare like that again, look out your window and towards the moon," Iduna explained. She had had many nightmares in her lifetime, and this method always helped. Looking at the moon would put her mind at peace. "But why the moon?", Elsa asked. Iduna began to explain, "The moon is out there to give us comfort. Why do you think it only comes out at night, when our minds are the most vulnerable?". Elsa looked confused, "Vunura-what?", She questioned. Her mother chuckled. "When our minds are the weakest, and all the bad thoughts can get in easily," she explained. "And if that doesn't work, then you are welcome to come to my and your father's bed to sleep in for the night," Iduna offered. Elsa, who was much more relaxed, let out a big grin and thanked her mother before heading back.

After Iduna tucked Anna into bed, she began to get ready to sleep herself. She put on comfortable clothes, rinsed her face, and drank a sip of water. The confrontation with Elsa earlier was still fresh in her mind. She felt as though she provided a good answer to her question. Looking at the moon offered a great deal of comfort to her. It had always been there in the sky watching over her and most of her family. Maybe all of her family. The moon knew a lot of things. The moon could see a lot of things. This was a fact to Iduna, and it had been a fact for a long time. Since...

It was tough to remember the exact day it happened. She usually tried to block out all memories from that time. Almost every memory from when her brother fell into the ice to save her to the moment she met Agnarr was a blur, partially because she didn't want to relive any memories filled with guilt and partially because some of those memories were plain and boring. Agnarr brought so much into her life. She felt like the luckiest girl alive when she married him.

The moon watched her then too. It watched everything. It knew everything.

Iduna could remember it now. She didn't recall how long it had been since her brother's death but she sure knew it wasn't too long. She could remember fearing ice skating, something that she once loved. She looked to the moon. At the time, she didn't find much comfort in it. Just something bright that shined beautifully on the night sky. She wanted to take in its beauty. That's all she expected, but that wasn't all that happened.

The moon knew what had happened to her brother. It could see the pain it caused her. The fear brought on whenever she stepped on slippery ice or just something slippery. The moon saw it all. As she stared into its bright light, it spoke to her. It said that her first child would be given ice powers in honor of Jack. At first, Iduna didn't like this idea. It could endanger her child and Iduna did not want that, but the more she stared at the moon, the more she could see it's reasoning. The ice Jack fell in was thin. If her child had ice powers, then they could make all the ice on a lake or pond thick. No matter how big it was. It wouldn't endanger her child; it could save them.

They could create snow when they were bored, go sledding whenever they pleased, things Iduna always wished she could do as a child.

For the longest time, Iduna kept this to herself. People would think she was crazy if she told them the moon has spoken to her.

From that day on, the moon comforted her. It was always there for her, and it would always be. From the day it spoke to her to the day Elsa showed off her ice powers, the moon would always watch over her, her family, and her kingdom.

**My inspiration came from This pin**

**I hope there isn't any confusion here, I feel like my writing doesn't always convey what I'm seeing in my head. Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
